


Call Me By Your Name 2

by dipsh4t



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fettuccine a la panna, Friends (TV show), Italy, Lizzie McGuire Cinematic Universe, M/M, Marriage, Pullitzer Prize Winner, Romance, Self realization, Soulmates, Sprite, True Love, vespas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipsh4t/pseuds/dipsh4t
Summary: Namjoon, depressed and lonely, runs away to Rome to find himself. Little does he know he’ll meet a handsome Englishman by the name of Harry in those cobblestone streets. A romance blossoms, but there’s just one problem. Harry doesn’t know Namjoon’s identity, leader of record breaking boy band BTS.





	Call Me By Your Name 2

He remembered nothing about that day except for the man’s soft brown locks…

BTS had just touched down in Rome. Namjoon was instantly reminded of the oscar nominated film “call me by your name”. Italy...the land of love. He wondered who he would meet here. 

His head hurt. Hoseok kept screaming “AND SPRITE” in his ear, and the sound was ringing through his head. When it was time to go he rushed out, alone, not even bothering to pick up his bags. The air was hot and heavy but he felt…free. He was wearing too many layers for the weather but it was necessary to hide his identity among the rabid fans (some of whom had actual rabies) that greeted them at the airport. They were almost as annoying as hoseoks catchphrase. 

Namjoon strolled briskly down the cobblestone lined street, after a short taxi ride. He was hoping to pick up some peach flavoured gelato, or perhaps some bruschetta. He had reached the Trevi fountain; tourists crowded around it to toss a coin in. Namjoon pushed himself to the front and made his own wish...a wish that one day, perhaps he would be lucky enough to find a kindred soul and fall deeply in love...

Namjoon elbowed his way out of the crowd, but they just kept pushing in. He wondered if he would ever make it out alive. After what seemed like an eternity of pushing and being pushed, he stumbled out of the throng of people, tripping and falling flat on his face, putting a small crack in his Gucci sunglasses. 

“Are you okay?” A mysterious yet sexy voice called out from above, his accent so different from the typical american drawl.  
“Huh?” Replied Namjoon, looking up, and into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever gazed into. A flush of heat came to his face as he realized this velvet clad stranger was none other than Harry Styles.

“I-it’s fine,” Namjoon stuttered, taking Harry’s outstretched hand and rising to his feet. “I’m just clumsy. I’m sorry to be a bother, I just needed to get away from my...um...friends for a while.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Harry asked. 

“They can be childish. It’s like babysitting sometimes. And they don’t speak English, so it gets tiring.”

“I know what that feels like, except for the not speaking English part.” Harry giggled, a soft sound that echoed through Namjoons ears sweetly. He felt like he could melt, and it wasn’t because of the heat. 

“Ah, Yeah,” Namjoon said, wiping his hands on his Versace pants. “Hey so, why are you here in Rome?” They had started to wander out of the fountain area and into the streets. 

“I’m touring. And you?”

“me too.” Namjoon hoped that harry wouldn’t recognize him. 

“Cool. What kind of music do you make?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, you know, just like...pop rap.”

“I like indie music the best myself, but I would love to hear your music sometime,” Harry said. 

“No, you don’t want to hear it,” Namjoon said quietly. “It’s nothing special.”

Harry gave him a charged lingering look. “Don’t put yourself down like that. I was in a boy band for years.” His head turned, looking up into the clear blue sky, a wistful moment. 

Namjoon coughed. “Yeah...that must’ve been tough.” He hoped no one was looking for him. Surely they had noticed he was missing?

“It was. There was so much drama especially when zayn left. It was a nightmare. Things were never the same without him. Louis, you know, he became…” harry sucked in a breath, “a homophobe.”

“Can I ask a personal question?”

“Sure,” Harry said. 

“Were you and Louis...ever...y’know…?” Namjoon looked down, scared he was going to trip again. Was it a good idea to ask this? 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Don’t worry, I’m over him now, especially when I saw his twitter account after we broke up. I’ve been single since then, in case you were wondering.” Harry’s voice had dipped an octave lower, making every hair on namjoons entire body stand on end. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..me too,” Namjoon said. “I’m also single.” 

“Would you like to get fettuccini a la panna together? I know a great place and we can ride there on my Vespa!” Said Harry cheerfully.  
“I… I would love that!” Said Namjoon, his face lighting up. “By the way, my name is…” he paused, thinking back to his years of watching his favourite tv show.  
“I’m Ross!”

“Nice to meet you Ross, I’m Harry Styles, but I’m sure you’ve figured that out already”, Harry let out that musical laugh again. Namjoon felt like he could listen to that laugh on loop for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.

They walked up to Harry’s Vespa, it was bright red, with a small “I heart 1D” sticker on the back. Harry passed Namjoon a helmet, and Namjoon strapped it on. He had been on motorcycles plenty of times, so he wasn’t too nervous, but the thought of wrapping his arms around Harry’s delicate waist made his head spin. 

“You ready?” Harry asked, straddling the Vespa. Namjoon wished he was straddling him instead. 

“Yeah,” Namjoon said. And so, they were off, speeding through the busy streets of Rome. 

Meanwhile..

“Where is he!” Yoongi yelled, stomping around the hotel lobby. 

“He was just on the plane with me, then he left. And sprite,” Hoseok said 

Jimin nodded. “I can confirm.”

“It’s not like your opinion matters, Jimin,” Yoongi snarled. 

“Yet you ask for hoseoks opinion?” Jin said. “He’s just as dumb as Jimin, and not even as cute.”

“Don’t say that about him,” Yoongi said, tears welling up in his eyes. His hand curled into a fist, ready to punch. 

“Don’t fight! And sprite,” Hoseok said. 

“Namjoon,” jungkook said, looking to the sky, a single angelic tear rolling down his face “where are you?”

Meanwhile…

“A table for two please” said Harry Styles, in perfect Italian, the Tuscan dialect of course. “I like to spend my off time in Florence, or should I say, Firenze” Harry said under his breath. Namjoon felt a shiver run down his spine, Italian was such a sexy language, especially the Tuscan dialect. 

When the two were seated. Harry called for the waiter to bring them one extra large plate of fettuccine a la panna, along with their finest red wine, 1973 vintage from Bordeaux. 

“This is… spectacular!” Said Namjoon, already digging in. It had been so long since he had wined and dined, especially with a man as suave as Harry. It reminded him of when Ross and Rachel kissed for the first time. 

“YOU’RE spectacular” said Harry, leaning forward and gazing deep into Namjoon’s eyes, before taking a long and slow sip of his wine. Namjoon’s heart fluttered. Was this really happening? Harry Styles, THE Harry Styles was peppering him with compliments like Gordon Ramsey peppering a premium steak.

Before long, there was only a single noodle of the fettuccini left.   
“You can have it” said Harry.

“No no I insist, you take it!” Said Namjoon. 

“I guess we’ll just have to share it” said Harry, winking. “Ready?”

The two men began to slurp on opposite ends of the noodle, coming closer and closer together, just a bit more and they would…

Suddenly, Namjoon’s phone buzzed. The concert, he’d become so enamoured with Harry that he hadn’t realized that three full hours had gone by. 

“I… I’m so sorry Harry, but I need to go… my show, it’s… I… I’m so sorry!!” Namjoon blurted out, completely flustered.

“No worries Ross” Harry said, smiling, “just give me your number before you go!”

Namjoon hurriedly put his name and number in Harry’s phone. In his haste, he even forgot to use his new pseudonym…

Yoongi was furious when Namjoon returned to the hotel, face flushed with wine and love. 

“Where. The. Fuck. Were. You,” Yoongi yelled “do you understand how worried we were?”

“Sorry,” Namjoon said, his thoughts still fixed on harry. “I just...I needed to get away.”

“Don’t do that without telling us first! And sprite,” Hoseok said. The catchphrase didn’t seem as annoying anymore. “What if you got assassinated or something? And sprite!”

“ill be sure to tell you guys next time.” Namjoon smiled. “Let’s get some rest. It’ll be a brutal concert tomorrow, but we got this.”

Jimin smiled. “That’s our leader!”

The next day..

Namjoon’s feet hurt from rehearsal, but he was still excited to perform. DNA’s footwork was embedded into his DNA at this point. DNA...the song reminded him of Harry. That man had perfect genes (and jeans) and Namjoon wondered if he could get into them. Harry still hadn’t contacted him, but Namjoon was busy anyway. At least he wouldn’t have to reveal his identity to Harry just yet…

The crowd screamed in anticipation, as the seven boys prepared to step onto the stage and into the blinding lights. They began to chant, “BTS! BTS! BTS!” That was them, their ARMY. 

Namjoon scanned the crowd, and almost fainted. 

There he was. Those beautiful piercing eyes. Those luxurious brown locks. 

Harry Edward Styles. 

Namjoon averted his eyes as the show began. He couldn’t think about his new lover, but it was so hard to focus on rapping and dancing while those eyes were watching him, screaming his name. He messed up a few times but made it through. 

Backstage, someone was waiting. 

“Namjoon, huh,” Harry said. “Nice to meet you. I’m harry” 

“I can explain,” Namjoon started. “I thought that….I didn’t want you to know that I was famous.”

“Namjoon I knew who you were from the moment our eyes first met.” Then, quietly, Harry continued, “Namjoon oppa, you’re my bias.”

Namjoon’s cheeks flushed. “Harry...I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

Harry reached out to touch his arm. “It’s okay. I understand.” Harry leaned in, and then they were kissing. It was magical. Namjoon’s heart soared, he never wanted to stop feeling the softness of Harry’s pretty pink mouth. He kissed whatever he could get his mouth on, probing his tongue inside to gain access. Harry obliged and their tongues wrestled for dominance.

“Get a room, and sprite!l”

Harry smirked. He slipped something into Namjoon’s pocket. “Call me later,” he said. 

“Okay,” Namjoon said. 

Five months later 

“ARMY, we have a new member to introduce to you. Please welcome my husband, Harry Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello class, 
> 
> Sorry I’ve been away. I hope your substitute teacher has been okay, but I doubt it. I went on a writing retreat to write this masterpiece. This is the real authorized sequel to Call Me By Your Name. It contains many literary devices such as foreshadowing and metaphors. Also allusions. Here is your homework.  
> 1) What does Hoseok’s catchphrase say about his character and about the spread of Western capitalism? Apply a Marxist analysis to his character.   
> 2) Do you think Namjoon and Harry’s meeting was fated? What would happen if Louis hadn’t become a homophobe?  
> 3) Explore the significance to the existence of the Trevi Fountain and explain how it links this story into the LMCU (Lizzie McGuire Cinematic Universe).


End file.
